


Dawn

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is their shared padawan, Domestic, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Very short convo between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan early in the morning.





	

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon yawned as he woke to the sound for his former padawan getting dressed. “Where are you going?” 

“I have an early council meeting.”

“Blow them off. Come back to bed.”

“Qui, I’m on the council.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I can’t be late again. I’m running out of fake excuses and i can't tell the other members i was getting laid instead of doing my job.”

Qui-Gon groaned. He knew he wasn’t winning this argument. Obi-Wan smirked.

“Give Ani the afternoon off. Tell him to fiddle with some speeders. I’ll reward your patience.”

Qui-Gon sighed happily. “Ok, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
